


Tropical Indulgence

by MythicallyInspired



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Canon Compliant, Dom!Rhett, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: Rhett, Link, and what happened on the one night they shared in Hawaii.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/gifts).



> I wrote this for the lovely, creative, and utterly inspiring JacularMetteld. I hope this makes you feel better, baby! I poured all my love and dirty mind into this, and I hope it's everything you hoped it to be. <3
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing:
> 
> ~ _La Isla Bonita_ by Madonna  
>  ~ _How Deep is Your Love_ by Calvin Harris  
>  ~ _Love on Me_ by Galantis

There was something about the rain fresh air and the sticky humidity that brought Link into another world, causing his eyelids to flutter half-closed and then his body take in a deep inhale. His shoulders were relaxed, clad in a tight fitting, blue t-shirt. His glasses were tucked away in his pocket, safe from his oily skin and the sweat that was currently accumulating on his forehead. He sighed, tilting his head back as he opened his eyes completely. Link glanced around, cerulean running over the perspiring leaves and the wet trunks of the thick tree trunks. He clenched his fists loosely, eyes moving around as the forest around him resonated with sounds of bugs letting out their calls, bird singing their songs, and the occasional shuffling of vines and the crunching of fallen leaves.

It was strangely peaceful in an ominous sort of way, like the forest was watching him. He could feel numerous pairs of eyes on him, watching him. It made the back of his neck itch and his spine shudder, but he didn’t push himself to mind or care too much. It wasn’t like he was doing anything to intentionally make them irritated or to scare them. He was simply standing, a simple tourist in a simple pair of shorts, simply enjoying the massive forest and the creatures that lived in it. 

Link let out a soft sigh, intertwining his fingers together before he pushed them away from his body, bending them forward and hearing a noticeable crack. He wiggled his fingers and rolled his shoulders, attempting to wake himself up before he gave into the urge to lay in the grass and moss and fall asleep. He knew that he wouldn’t really be able to, considering it was way too humid to do so. It was a sticky heat that clung to his skin, making his skin uncomfortably wet and hot. His shirt had been clinging to his chest and his shorts were starting to stick to uncomfortable places, but he didn’t want to move or miss anything. 

He swallowed thickly, wiping the pads of his fingers across his shirt before he perked up, hearing the sound of a twig cracking behind him. He furrowed his sweaty brow before he turned, looking over his shoulder at the source. He relaxed once he saw blond hair coming from behind one of the trees near the actual pathway, and he fully turned his body. He smiled a bit as he watched Rhett swat at a bug on his arm, making him hiss and shake his head before he walked up to Link.

“Hey. Both the girls and the kids heading back down the right way?” Link asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He squirmed a bit as the tips of his fingers touched the crook of his elbow, finding an uncomfortable accumulation of sweat. He put his arms at his sides, looking at Rhett expectantly.

“Yeah. I made sure to get them back onto the trail. Jessie’s got the camera and Christy made sure that Lincoln didn’t drop his crackers along the trail. That boy can never hold onto his own food,” Rhett murmured, but the amusement was evident in his voice. He smiled, making Link chuckle and then nod appreciatively. “Oh, and I told them not to wait up. Told them we were gonna explore the trail a little more until we made it back to the beach. Didn’t want them to wait for us, ‘cause it might be dark by the time we get back to the resort.”

Link looked up at him and he nodded, before he motioned Rhett to follow him in the direction of the trail, walking along beside it as their feet waded through the thick shrubbery. His hands made their way into his short pockets, the fingers on his right hand gently stroking the plastic of the glasses and running over the metal of the screws and the hinges. If he took them out now, they would be too smudged to even be used or to see clearly. Cleaning them on his shirt would be of no use either, considering how soaked with sweat his shirt was. It was still clinging to his chest stubbornly, and his left hand came up to pull at the thin cotton, moving it back and forth to create some sort of breeze against his chest.

Rhett’s eyes glanced down, running over the sweaty forearm of his best friend. His tongue darted out from between his lips and slowly ran over his lower lip. He hummed, pupils dilating as his eyes moved to the broad shoulders and the sharp curves that ran down to his lean waist. The way that Link’s shirt was clinging to his lithe body was absolutely sinful, and it made Rhett’s already hazy and tired mind cloud with impure and inappropriate thoughts. Rhett exhaled shakily, before he tilted his head, then immediately looked up at Link as those stunning blue eyes looked over at him. “Hmm?”

“What’s goin’ on with you, brother? You sound like you have a steak sitting right in front of you,” Link joked teasingly, a catlike grin coming up to his lips. 

Rhett swallowed thickly, slight color coming up to his neck and his cheeks, a thin dollop of sweat making its way from his head to down the side of his temple, slowly sliding down. He didn’t bother to wipe at it, knowing it would only take him out of his trance. He wanted to keep the sight of Link like this engrained into his mind, not only for future use, but because this was one of those rare times where Link wasn’t trying to keep a neat or tidy appearance. It was refreshing, and it was such a turn on. Even so, Link almost always wore tight fitting, skin hugging clothing, but seeing him like this was completely different. Sweat dripping down his sun kissed skin, slightly red from walking around and exertion from running after five kids, clothing hugging him and creating creases and curves in different places and areas. There were no glasses on his angular and sharp face, lips parted and hair falling over his forehead from the lack of hair product and the slow flattening of carefully styled hair from earlier that morning. It was a sight to behold, to keep in his mind. Rhett was a dry mouthed mess in front of the beauty in front of him, and it was clear.

“Rhett? You okay?” Link asked, a look of clear cut and serious concern coming to his face. His dark brows furrowed and he leaned close, gently tapping Rhett’s shoulder. From this distance, Rhett could clearly smell Link. He smelled salty, and the distinct hint of body odor that came with running around in a tropical forest all day. Yet the smell wasn’t completely unbearable, and Rhett could still detect a hint of his best friend’s natural pheromone. He smelled like a day at the gym, or a run in the park, but it was still causing Rhett’s body to respond in the most pleasant and inappropriate way.

“Yeah,” Rhett replied breathlessly, licking his dry lips and motioning forward with his head. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his blond hair, smoothing it before he began to walk ahead of Link, pointing in the general direction of where the end of the trail was. “Let’s just keep going. We can’t be that far from the end.”

Link watched as the larger man walked past him, avoiding his questioning gaze. He looked as he walked before he simply shrugged his shoulders, following after Rhett and letting him lead the way. He watched Rhett’s broad back and legs as he walked through the plants and past the numerous lizards that were scraping along the leaves and the moss next to his feet. Link, however, practically jumped at every scrap and rapid scuttling against his bare, flipflop clad feet. 

Rhett could hear Link jumping and hissing softly, and an amused smirk came to his face. “Link, do you want to go back to the trail?” he called over his shoulder, glancing over at him.

“No!” Link practically shouted, in the middle of a yelp before he quickly crossed his arms and he immediately jumped himself over to Rhett, pressing their arms together. “No, I’m fine,” he murmured after calming himself down.

Rhett let out a deep chuckle, putting his head back before he patted Link’s shoulder reassuringly. “Link, there ain’t nothin’ here that’s gonna jump out and crawl on you or bite ya,” Rhett giggled, biting his lip to prevent any sort of louder noise coming out of him. 

Link moved his eyes to the side to look over at Rhett apprehensively. “How do I know that’s true? People get bit by snakes and stuff all the time. It’s not like it’s an uncommon occurrence,” Link said, wiping a drop of sweat away from his temple and rubbing his wet hand on Rhett’s shirt.

“Hey!” Rhett whined, “Don’t be putting your sweatiness all over me, man!” He sighed, before he gently knocked Link to the side as he was snickering and giving him a mischievous grin. “People only get bit because they’re bein’ stupid and not looking where they’re stepping. Besides,” he murmured, leaning close and staring at Link. “I don’t think you’ll be getting bit by any snake.”

Link blushed softly as Rhett leaned closer to his face, hot breath on his cheek but not unpleasant enough for him to move back. His eyes darted down to his lips before he looked at Rhett, making eye contact with him. “Wh-Why do you say that?” he asked quietly. 

Rhett’s heart was slamming in his chest, wondering in the back of his mind why Link wasn’t pulling away from him or pushing him back upright. He saw the color in his cheeks, and how blown his pupils had gotten before he was swallowing thickly. He was in too deep at this point to back out now, even if he had meant to do it in a playful and joking manner. His dirty comment was stuck in the back of his throat before he was inhaling deeply, slowly, before he parted his lips to speak. “Because I’m the one you have to worry about.”

The shorter man couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine before he was inhaling deeply, then he was running his teeth over his lower lip and then pressing his forehead against Rhett’s. His heart was pounding, every fiber of his being telling him to stop, telling him that this wasn’t right, that he had to think about the three kids and the wife he had at the hotel room, waiting for him to come back. Yet, in that very moment, all he could think about was how Rhett’s lips would feel against his. How good of a kisser Rhett had bragged to be in the past. How his hands would feel on his body, or how his chest would feel up against his. 

“I don’t think I have to worry about it if I want it,” Link murmured, his own ears ringing and burning as he confessed softly. He could hear Rhett’s breath hitch in surprise, before he felt a hand on his own. He looked down, watching Rhett slide their fingers together before they intertwined, then slowly locked onto his palm. Link immediately squeezed back. “Rhett, I—“

“Shut up,” Rhett murmured, before he pulled away and began to tug him along, walking forward. He kept the hold on Link’s hand tight, making sure that Link wasn’t going to take his chance to run away if he decided that this wasn’t a good idea. He knew it wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to let Link know that. Even though the chances were that he already did, and he was just not saying anything about it. 

Link followed, obeying Rhett’s pulling and his quick pace. Rhett’s hand was hot in his own, sending shivers down his warm body and creating goosebumps on sticky skin. He had never felt so sensitive in his life, it was like every nerve in his body was set aflame and tingling. He liked it, and he could feel the intoxication overwhelming him and his already clouded and tensed mind. 

The moment they both broke out from the tropical shrubbery, Rhett felt like he could breathe again. The air didn’t seem as compact or thick out in the open. Rhett inhaled deeply and he made his way across the small sidewalk and into the sand, walking along the thick dunes and the remnants of sand castles and forgotten shovels and pails. Link continued to follow along, watching carefully where he stepped. 

Once Rhett had made it to a small patch of sand that was comfortable enough to sit, he pulled off his shoes and set them off to the side, before he tugged Link down next to him. Link did the same, putting his shoes down next to Rhett’s. The two men looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak before Rhett licked his lips and he swallowed loudly. 

Link was quick to beat him to it, leaning closer. “Rhett, what are we doing?” he asked, and Rhett could recognize a look in his eyes that was the same as the one where he was unsure, apprehensive, and full of doubt. He was worried, concerned about where this sudden change of events had come from. Rhett couldn’t lie to himself; he had no idea what they were doing either, or if this was a good idea.

Rhett knew he couldn’t deny the feelings he felt any longer, especially with what had happened back in the forest, Link looking so willing and open, so curious and nearly excited for the possibility of what was going to happen. Deep down inside, Rhett knew that Link felt the same, and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away. This was the only time they were going to have together for a long time, especially when they had to go back to the mainland in a few days. 

He wasn’t going to let it slip away like the others. 

“We’re taking a chance,” Rhett murmured, before he used his free hand to tilt his head up, gently running his finger over his stubbled jawline. He watched as Link swallowed, before he was slowly nodding. 

“But our families—“ Link whispered, before Rhett was shaking his head.

“Link, I can’t deny my feelings anymore. Not like this, especially when you look at me like that,” the bearded man whispered, before he pressed their noses together, rubbing slightly. “Don’t tell me you don’t feel it either.”

Link opened his lips, before he was closing them and immediately leaning forward, capturing Rhett’s lips in a desperate and passionate kiss. Rhett responded immediately, pressing forward and closing his eyes as he took in everything that was Link. Link’s hand came up and entangled in Rhett’s blond hair, gripping almost painfully as Link eagerly began to deepen their kiss. 

Rhett groaned, opening his lips and taking all and everything Link was willing to give him. His hands made it to Link’s slim waist, before he was pulling him forward. A moan was pulled from Link before he got onto his knees, looming over Rhett but keeping their lips connected and their tongues tangled together. The smaller man slid into his lap, straddling his thick thighs. Rhett moaned, hands gripping his slim waist tighter and fingers bunching up the dark blue fabric. 

Fingers tugged at the shirt, before Link was lowering himself into Rhett’s lap, ass pressing against his crotch in the most utterly perfect way. Another moan was pulled from the larger man, his hands moving down to the swell of Link’s ass and his thighs. Link let out a small whimper, shivering and pressing into his hands. He continued to kiss Rhett desperately, moving his hands to his cheeks. He stroked them gently, feeling the rough hair over his fingers and through them. 

“You like that, baby?” Rhett murmured, pulling away from the hot kiss to squeeze and caress at the firm and lithe body in his lap. 

Link moaned and nodded, pressing into the hands and arching his back. He began to move his hips slowly, pressing his ass against the bulge in the cargo shorts. He pulled a groan from the older man, before he could feel his whole world shifting, his body lying flat against the sand. He breathed in deeply and bit his lip, before he was opening his eyes completely to watch his best friend climb on top of him. His legs were forcefully spread by large, calloused hands, but instead of getting agitated, Link found himself even more turned on. 

Rhett leaned over him, hands moving to his hips before he slowly began to push up the shirt. Link arched his back, pressing into the hands and shuddering as his upper body slowly became revealed to the cool sand and the sudden breeze in the air. Rhett bit his lip before he dipped down, pressing his lips against Link’s pulse point and kissing at the skin, tongue darting out to lick and teeth baring to nibble gently, as to not leave any marks. He relished in the sounds that Link was making, little moans and breathy groans as he was touched and stroked. Rough hands pushed the shirt up, before he was pulling away to tug off the shirt and toss it next to their shoes. 

Rhett sat up to stare at Link’s exposed upper body, hands slowly moving up his abdomen and his chest, before he was rubbing the pink nubs. Link’s breath hitched and his hips moved, lips parting and a blush covering his cheeks as he was foddled. A small smirk came to Rhett’s lips, before he chuckled lowly. “Are you sensitive, Link?” he asked softly.

Link’s blush deepened before he slowly nodded. “Yeah,” he murmured, swallowing thickly, and then letting out a soft cry as Rhett pinched and squeezed, causing his back to arch up into the touch. 

“Mm… I wish I had known sooner,” Rhett whispered, before he leaned down and began to pepper kisses all over his cooling skin, tongue darting out to leave small licks and gently blow on them. The body underneath him shivered, toes curling into the sand.

Link closed his eyes, waist moving and fingers tightening their weak grip into the sand. He whimpered and spread his legs further, his cock pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his shorts. He ached for some sort of friction, wanting Rhett to touch him and give him the relief he needed the most. It was almost painful to not be touched where he wanted, and the urge to feel Rhett’s hands on him was almost maddening. It nearly made Link delirious, dizzy with the lust and the wanting he was feeling. 

Rhett slowly made his way down, swirling his tongue across his skin before his hands moved down his sides, caressing and running his nails gently over his soft skin. He made it to the hem of Link’s shorts, glancing up at Link’s face before he began to undo his button. His fingers intentionally scraped against Link’s bulge, pulling a sharp inhale and a deep groan from him. Rhett felt giddy, knowing he caused such intoxicating noises to come from him. 

Link watched as Rhett undid his shorts before he felt a rush fill him, and he was sitting himself up. He watched as Rhett widened his eyes before he was being pushed onto his back, and Link immediately got between his legs. He kissed at Rhett’s neck, his hands moving over his chest and pushing up his shirt. Rhett groaned out, his body responding immediately to the touches. He loved the sudden initiative Link had, and it was making his shorts even more uncomfortably tight than they already were.

Link immediately licked his lips and tugged off his shirt, tossing it away before he was kissing down his broad chest. Thin and nimble fingers began to unbutton and unzip his shorts, but was actually successful in getting them down and off of Rhett’s legs. They were tossed next to the small pile of clothing before Link looked down, admiring the large outline of Rhett’s cock underneath the thin cotton boxers. He licked his lips and immediately leaned down, sticking his nose in his crotch, taking a deep inhale. He moaned at the musky scent, making Link twitch. 

Rhett let out a groan and he ran his fingers through Link’s dark hair, tugging slightly. Blue eyes opened before he moved his fingers to the hem of his boxers. He pulled down the cloth and nearly moaned as he watched Rhett’s cock slam against his belly, twitching and leaking precum. 

“Link, don’t tease me like this,” Rhett whispered, spreading his legs and running his fingers over his scalp. 

“Did I ever say I was going to?” Link asked softly, before he grinned and took ahold of the base of his cock. Rhett let out a hiss and pressed into his grip, before Link leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, pointing it and slowly running the flat of his tongue over the underside of his hard cock. 

Rhett moaned loudly, head tilting back. “Fuck…”

Link smirked a bit before he lathered his tongue over the length of him. He pulled another moan from Rhett, before he moved his head up and slowly rolled his tongue against the tip of his cock. A bead of precum left the tip, and Link eagerly scooped it up with the tip of his tongue, pulling it into his mouth and tasting it. He moaned lowly in his throat, before he leaned back forward and eagerly took the first inch of him into his mouth. He massaged his tongue over his slit, sucking gently. 

Rhett moaned, bending his knees and spreading them further as Link continued to suck him off. He lifted his head and watched him through half-lidded eyes, lips parted and shallow pants coming from him. He grunted and pushed slightly into the wonderful mouth around him, and Link happily complied with his request, widening his jaw and taking Rhett further into his mouth. His tongue rubbed against the underside of his cock, before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

Rhett yelped and he moaned out, eyes fluttering shut and his hips pressing up as the pleasure became more and more intense. Link’s mouth was so good, tongue so talented. He wasn’t too rough, or too soft. He was so good at it, and Rhett had no idea why. He didn’t particularly care at this point, it was too good and Rhett didn’t want to lose the suddenly good thing he had around his cock. He didn’t want to stop.

Link hummed around the thick cock in his mouth, sending vibrations down his shaft before he began to bob his head eagerly. Rhett moaned at the wetness, a hand making its way up to Link’s hair before he was pushing his deflating hair back, so Rhett could watch those wide, pink lips move up and down his cock. He hissed, Link opening his eyes to look up at Rhett. Rhett shuddered, biting his lower lip.

“Shit, Link, don’t look at me like that,” Rhett groaned, voice husky.

Link’s eyes shined with mischief before he moved his head faster, slurping loudly. His hand moved down to cup Rhett’s sac, holding it and playing with it as he swallowed around him. He put his cock against his cheek, rolling his tongue against the side before he began to move his head up and down once more.

Rhett groaned, unable to take it any longer. He grasped Link’s dark hair, pulling his wet mouth off his cock. Link gasped sharply and whimpered as he was removed, before he licked at his lips and swallowed. Rhett was quick to sit up and quickly push Link onto his back, then flip him onto his stomach. 

Link gasped loudly as he was manhandled, then easily complied with the hands pushing up his waist and ass, automatically getting onto his knees. Desperate and grabby hands tugged at Link’s loose shorts, pulling them down along with the briefs he had underneath. He shivered as the breeze caressed his exposed ass and hips, but then groaned as hot hands grabbed his cheeks. He whimpered and bent over further, looking over his shoulder to look up at Rhett. “Rhett, please…”

Rhett grinned, quickly reaching back into the discarded pair of shorts. His fingers grasped onto a small bottle, tugging it out and immediately opening it. 

Link chuckled breathlessly, before he smirked. “Were you planning this?” he asked softly.

“Hardly. I just know you get sunburned easily. I was preparing for the worst case. However,” Rhett murmured, drizzling the sweet-smelling aloe vera onto his fingers, “This seems like this would be the best case.”

Link blushed before he smiled softly, then he pressed his ass further out. “Go on,” he murmured.

The larger man smirked and got onto his knees, rubbing his fingers together before he got behind Link. Slowly, he ran his smallest finger over Link’s puckered hole, gently rubbing it before he gently pressed in the tip. He felt Link shudder and tense up a bit before he relaxed. He eased his finger inside, gently rolling it against his walls. Link sighed and whimpered under him, before he was pressing back.

Rhett hummed and slowly pushed in another finger, before he began to push them in and out, scissoring his fingers. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against his walls, pulling moans and whimpers from the man beneath him. Link eagerly stuck his ass out for his best friend, fingers raking across the sand and forehead pressing against the grains. He whined and yelped out when those digits pressed against the nub at the end of his channel, making his cock jolt and his spine shiver.

“Fuck! Rhett, there, right there,” he moaned desperately, arching his back and tilting his head back. 

Rhett began to insistently press his fingers against him, grinding and poking. He pulled more loud moans and groans from the gorgeous figure under him, watching as he rolled his hips and squirmed on his fingers. Rhett shuddered and moved his free hand to his cock, stroking slowly to calm himself down. All he wanted to do was slam his cock inside Link and give him the fucking of a lifetime. He had to remain patient, though.

“Fuck me, Rhett! Please, just… fuck me already,” Link sobbed out, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood.

Or not.

Rhett hissed out and squeezed his cock, keeping himself from cumming too quickly. He soothed himself and slammed his fingers inside once more before he pulled them out. He grabbed the aloe once more and poured it straight onto his cock, using his hand to rub it up and down before he wiped his hand onto the shirt nearby. He moved closer to Link on his knees, taking his hips in hand. 

Link inhaled sharply as the blunt tip of Rhett’s cock pressed against him, before he relaxed and pressed back. “Come on, already…!”

Rhett snapped forward, burying himself inside of Link with one thrust of his hips. Link let out a loud cry and his back arched, ass pressing into Rhett’s thighs before he was grabbing at the sand. He shuddered hard, the grains of sand running through his fingers. “Oh, God! Fuck, you feel so much bigger than in my mouth…”

Rhett groaned, eyebrow twitching as he leaned forward, pressing his chest against Link’s back. Link pressed up against him, putting his head against his shoulder. Rhett’s hands moved from his hips to slide up his sides, before they were running down his arms and to his hands. He grabbed Link’s hands and held them, and Link immediately grasped back before Rhett slowly began to pull back. 

Link tried to follow him, before he felt the thick and hard length fill him once more. He yelped and moaned, head falling forward. Rhett began a slow but hard pace, filling Link to the brim with his cock. He watched the beautiful man underneath him fall apart with pleasure, pressing his ass back into his cock each time he left him. Rhett groaned and closed his eyes, fucking Link with what he had to give him, to convey how he was feeling through the movements of his hips and the hardness of his cock.

Rhett moaned and bit his lip, a fresh coat of sweat shining off his skin before he began to roll his hips eagerly, fastening his pace. Link only moaned happily in response, crying out and letting Rhett know how much he loved it, how much he loved the stretch of being filled by him. Link arched, saliva drooling from the corner of his lips as he was expertly fucked and given the best pleasure of his life. 

“A-Ah! Rhett, fuck!” Link cried, before he tilted his hips, searching for a new angle for Rhett to slam into. Once he found it, he felt the tip of Rhett’s cock slam into his sweet spot, causing him to tighten and then moan out loudly. Rhett’s sound of pleasure shortly followed, before he was rolling his hips eagerly, pressing insistently into the spot that he had found. 

“Oh, yeah, Link, just like that. Fuck, you sound so good…” Rhett whispered, before he swallowed thickly and began to grip Link’s hips tightly. “Shit…”

Link yelped and he shook his head, letting out a loud moan before his arms were shaking from exertion and tiredness. “Fuck, Rhett, I’m gonna cum. I’m so close. I’m gonna cum—“ he whimpered.

“Yeah, Link, that’s it. Come on, cum for me. I wanna hear you cum for me. Do it, baby,” Rhett hissed, before he buried himself all the way in Link and grind himself against his prostate, causing Link to scream out and then widening his thighs. 

“Ah! Fuck! Rhett!” he whined, rolling his hips as his hips stuttered and he arched, cumming all over himself and the sand beneath him. He tightened around Rhett, keeping him inside and tugging him closer to the edge. 

Rhett moaned and growled, his own hips moving forward as his orgasm ripped through him. He hissed as he came inside of Link’s tight and hot passage, filling him and making the white stickiness drip out of him, sliding down his thighs thickly.

Link shuddered before he groaned, falling forward into the sand. He panted heavily, shivering as Rhett slipped out of him, his hole gaping and tensing around nothing. Rhett fell next to him, in a similar position as he was. He was panting, color in his cheeks. 

Their eyes opened, meeting and gazing at each other. Blue met green, and hands slid up the sand, fingers touching before they intertwined loosely. Rhett slowly brought the hands towards his lips before he was kissing them gently, giving Link a small, reassuring smile.

This was one secret they were never going to tell, and that was fine with both of them.


End file.
